The present invention is related to home networks and wireless communication.
A typical home network connects multiple home devices in a local area network (LAN). Examples of home devices include televisions, audio systems, refrigerators, microwave ovens, and other consumer appliances. A home network may also include other network devices, such as a desktop computer. Through the home network, the network devices can communicate with one another, such as to request and provide information. To communicate with devices outside the network one or more of the devices in the home network needs to be connected to an external network.